The dance
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 28 of KinkTober! Prompt - Strip Tease!


Kisumi was feeling good about himself- no _great_ about himself. Running around his flat making sure it was all perfect- the candles lit, the wine on ice, and music playing low. Asahi had just texted him saying he was on his way over. Checking his hair one last time, he decided this was the best it was all going to get.

A knock at the door, and Kisumi winked at himself in the mirror. Their lives had been crazy the last few weeks- between all his clubs and Asahi's swim practice- all he wanted was a night alone with him.

Opening the door, he knew he was grinning ear to ear the moment he saw Asahi smirk at him.

"Oh someone dolled all up, I see," Asahi said, stepping in and kissing him quickly. "Wow! This place looks great!"

"Anything looks good under candle light," he responded, pulling Asahi to him, pressing their mouths firmly together.

It took only a few moments and Asahi was grabbing at his waist, pressing their bodies together. It had been _too long_ since they had any alone time. Smiling as their lips parted, he sighed when their tongues touched.

Kisumi had planned a dinner and dessert for them- but maybe they could wait, _it had been too long._ His hands through Asahi's hair, pulling him closer as his back hit against the wall. Gasping when their mouth parted, he moaned out softly the moment Asahi's mouth kissed down his neck.

"Fuck, I've missed this," he moaned.

"Yeah," Asahi agreed, rocking his hips into his. They were both growing steadily hard, and Kisumi could feel the heat rising quickly between them. Loud smacks of his mouth, and it almost made Kisumi giggle- Asahi was never quiet with anything he did. Even as his mouth trailed over his neck and throat, it was loud and wet- on top of the nonstop humming and moaning he did.

 _It only turned him on even more._

His hands that only messed up Asahi's hair even more, Kisumi gasped when hands were under his shirt on his skin.

A timer going off in the kitchen startled them both. Asahi jumping back as if something was about to attack him. It was too cute and got Kisumi laughing.

"That would be dinner," he said, leaning forward to kiss Asahi's nose. "Let me get it out the oven."

"You… you cook?" Asahi asked.

"Oh goodness no!" he exclaimed. "Something I picked up at the store but decided to warm it up!"

Running to quickly removed the dish, he set it on the counter to cool a bit. He was a bit disappointed as the timer had kind of ruined the intense moment they were having. When he made his way back to the living room area, Asahi was pouring them wine and passing him a glass.

"Oh you got the stuff I like!" Asahi said.

"Well I am not going to buy the stuff you hate," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!"

Raising an eyebrow, he tipped the glass to his mouth, taking a small sip. It was sweeter than what he preferred- but it was the type he _knew_ Asahi liked. Sipping his wine, he kept his eyes fixed on Asahi, watching as he unceremoniously gulped his glass, then burped- then filled it back up.

Shaking his head, Kisumi found he chuckled at all the odd things that were Asahi. The loud brashness of Asahi, the way he did things without care- it was something that always drove him to his side.

As Asahi settled back on the couch, the way the candle light worked over his features, that burning sensation inside Kisumi grew. He wanted that moment back from before- he wanted Asahi's hands back on him.

Setting his glass down, Kisumi swayed to the music playing lowly, locking his eyes with Asahi. A huge grin forming on Asahi's face and Kisumi ran his hands down his torso, playing with the hem of his shirt. Lifting his shirt a bit, he gave a hint of skin before letting it fall back down. Wagging his finger as a " _no_ " to Asahi, he continued to slowly sway his hips to the music- letting his arms rise and fall back down his body.

The smile on Asahi's face grew larger and larger with each pass of his hips. The more Asahi smiled and blushed, the more Kisumi got into it.

Moving his hands to the top of his shirt, he slowly started to unbutton it. With each pass of a button, he showed a little more skin. Licking his lips, he moved closer to Asahi- but not close enough for him to touch.

"Such a tease!" Asahi groaned, adjusting himself in his pants.

Knowing he was turning Asahi on was definitely affecting him. Once his shirt was unbuttoned and falling open around him- he stopped for a moment and took a large sip of his wine. Turning his attention back to Asahi, he clearly showed the way he swallowed his wine, then licked his lips again.

Tugging the arm of his shirt, he allowed his shoulder to fall free, moving his body with the music- teasing Asahi a bit. Another soft moan from Asahi, and he was palming himself over his pants.

"C'mon! Get over here!" Asahi begged.

Shaking his finger at him, Kisumi winked at him, then rolled his hips as he turned his body, slowly letting his shirt fall from his arms. His jeans were very low on his hips, and when he turned to face Asahi, he rolled his hips again, playing with his belt buckle.

"You damn tease!" Asahi groaned.

"Yup!" he agreed, smirking down at Asahi on the couch. It was sending him a huge thrill at the way Asahi's eye bore into him. The look was carnal, and he wanted that so bad.

Slowly removing his belt, Kisumi unbuttoned his pants, and made show of pulling his zipper down. Hooking a fingertip in his own mouth, he slid the side of his jeans down, showing off his hip even more. Asahi groaned and palmed himself harder.

His finger out his mouth, and Kisumi was rolling his hips with his jeans undone, letting them fall a little bit as he did. Turning his back, he bent at the waist while pushing his jeans down, then kicked out of them.

Standing in only his briefs, Kisumi felt his arousal growing with each passing moment. Asahi was making these groaning sounds, reaching out for him- begging him. He wanted nothing more than just pounce on Asahi at that moment- but he wanted to prolong it too.

Walking over more to the couch, his fingers on Asahi's knees, spreading them wide so he could stand between- Kisumi blew him a kiss and rolled his hips again.

"You damn tease!" Asahi yelled, then grabbed at his briefs, pulling them down.

His cock was hard and Asahi was instantly swallowing him. Startled, Kisumi gasped then moaned deeply. Asahi was never one to wait for anything, rushing in head on then thinking about it later. His fingers back through Asahi's hair, and Kisumi looked down at the messy hair bobbing up and down on his cock.

It felt amazing. Loud, wet, slurping sounds mixed in with the soft music- all Kisumi could even think about was how great and warm Asahi's mouth was, and he way his hand perfectly massaged at his balls.

His briefs falling to his knees, and he couldn't help but lightly thrust his hips- gauging if Asahi was going to gag or now. Hands on his hips tightening, he did it again- making Asahi hum around his shaft.

"That feels so amazing," he moaned, his hands never stopping their trail through Asahi's hair. More small thrust and his cock was banging the back of Asahi's throat. The more he thrusted, the more Asahi grabbed at him, humming enough to vibrate into him.

"You keep this up… and I am not going to last!" he warned.

Asahi didn't seem to mind as he continued to suck, twirl his tongue and allow Kisumi to thrust into his mouth. Eyes blinking up at him, tears trailing from them, and Kisumi moaned, rubbing the trail of tears with his thumbs. More wet slurps and Asahi was taking him deep, his nose pressed tight to his pubes.

His body started to shake and his knees go weak. Tapping Asahi shoulder, he told him he was about to cum- but Asahi wasn't stopping. Another thrust into his mouth, down his throat, and Kisumi was exploding. Crying out, the felt his body spasm as Asahi still sucked him deeply.

Once Asahi had sucked every drop out of him, his knees shook so hard, then arms were around his waist, pulling him down into Asahi's lap. He couldn't talk, his mind was fuzzy and his body wouldn't stop quivering. Kisses pressed to his temple and Asahi was holding him tightly.

"Don't think I am done with you yet," Asahi whispered in his ear.

Oh he certainly hoped he wasn't!


End file.
